


Please don't think bad of me

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, caught on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Dick always thought his affair with Slade was kept perfectly private, until Bruce shows him, itwasn't.





	Please don't think bad of me

Stepping out of the shower and slipping into a fresh change of clothes is the only right way to end a hard night after patrol. 

Dick stretches his arms high over his head and lets out a drawn out yawn. The tiredness progressively starts to seep into his bones and his muscles scream for rest. 

He pats his aching back, smiling. "Soon, body. You can sleep in a second." 

Grabbing a towel on his way out of the showers down in the cave, Dick rubs the remaining moisture from his hair. He turns to the elevator, but Bruce stops him with a call of his name. 

If Dick didn't know better, he would say Bruce sounded angry. But why? The evening had been rough, but successful with minimal injuries, if any at all and over the span of the night he got along great with Bruce for once. 

So it's safe to say Dick is more than a little confused. 

"What is it?", he calls back, hesitant to approach the man if that means getting in trouble for something he can't recall. 

When Bruce treats him with silence, he refrains from rolling his eyes and walks over to the man sitting in front of the computer. 

Dick half expects to see the daily report on display, but all he's presented with is a black screen with the pause symbol in the center. A video? Did Bruce catch something important on the surveillance cameras?

"What's this?", he asks, crossing his arms over his chest, trying hard to sound like Bruce's cold shoulder doesn't bother him in the slightest. 

Without granting Dick an answer, Bruce pushes — smashes, more like it — a button and the video starts playing. 

Dick recognizes the streets of Gotham, or rather a street, deserted and it takes a while for him to figure out its the dashcam from the batmobile. The car isn't moving, so it can't be that it caught a suspicious person within the blink of an eye. 

The revelation comes with _ him _ as Nightwing enters the view, closely followed by Deathstroke. And Dick's stomach _ drops_. He remembers that night in vivid detail. 

"Oh God," escapes him and he covers his mouth with his hand, hiding behind it. 

On screen Deathstroke rips his mask off and grabs the front of Nightwing’s suit to kiss him fiercely. 

Dick licks his lips, practically feeling the sting of Slade's kisses and bites. Nervous, he dares to glance at Bruce, but the man betrays not a single emotion. His face blank, posture tense, but what else is new. The only thing that sneaks past his carefully build facade is the force with which his hands are shaking from clenching them too hard. Like he wants to desperately separate the mercenary from his former protégé. But he _ can't _because it already happened and this is a recording, so now he's — what? Punishing himself, because he couldn't prevent it from happening? 

Maybe that what's bothering Bruce is that Dick wasn't forced. It's a horrible thought actually, preferring that your son fought against the bad guy who forced himself on him, and not having to see the evidence of how willingly Dick went with Slade's guidance. It must be hard staring at his open mouth, forming words to spur the assassin on, while presenting his ass to the world — if Dick's struggling to watch, he can't imagine what it's like for Bruce. 

_ (With his chest pressed to the hood of the batmobile, Dick wiggled his butt at Slade, wanting the man to move on already, but the man was in a good mood and if Slade was in a good mood, it meant a lot of trouble for Dick. _

_ "Won't daddy be mad?", Slade growled and harshly grabbed his still covered ass, making the man groan impatiently. _

_ "Don't know. Why would you be mad?", Dick teased back, earning him a sharp smack on his ass.) _

Dick flinches. Up until now he has had high hopes the build-in mic wouldn't pick up the sounds. 

It did. 

Shame burns hot on Dick's face. 

_ (Dick moaned and let his head fall to the cool metal. It felt heavenly on his heated skin. _

_ "Good boy. Knows who he belongs to." _

_ "Will you show me?") _

Dick can't look at the hunger flashing on Slade's exposed face. He knows, he would've killed in that moment to see it, but now, here with Bruce by his side? He wishes for his own instant death. 

_ (Slade knowingly deactivated his suits defense mechanism —) _

Bruce's disapproving glare bores into his head. 

_ (— and pulled the zipper down, torturously slow. Dick squirmed under his ministrations, wanting to urge him on. _

_ "C'mon, please, we have to hurry," Dick begged breathlessly. _

_ "Patience, little bird. I know it excites you that the bat might find us." _

_ When Slade pushed his gloved middle finger straight into him, Dick shook from the sudden intrusion and mouth fell open. _

_ "S-slade…", he hissed through clenched teeth. It was always uncomfortable to fuck dry, but to Dick it only added to the thrill. It emphasized how wrong it was what they did and that they had to make do quick before they got caught. _

_ Dick shuddered at the thought. It terrified him to no end. What _ if _ Bruce saw them? That was bad enough as it was, but finding him bend over the batmobile, getting fucked from behind? Only fun in his head. _

_ Grunting in disappointment as Slade pulled his finger out, he found it pressed in his mouth instead. Two fingers dragged over his tongue, leaving the taste of himself. _

_ "Better get them nice and wet, kid, it's the only lube you'll get." _

_ Dick heeded his warning and sucked on his fingers with all he got. Once Slade deemed him ready, he promptly inserted the fingers again, thrusting deep inside him to search for his sweet spot. _

_ A high-pitched shriek forced its way out his throat as Slade found it and continued to abuse it until Dick was a shivering, blabbering mess, clawing at the hood in an attempt to find purchase. _

_ "God, please, now — Slade, please!") _

The way Slade is fumbling one-handed with his own suit intrigues Dick in a sense he can't explain. It's kind of flattering, seeing how the big, dangerous man struggles to get inside him as fast as possible, mirroring the need he felt in that moment. 

The Dick on screen choked on a shout as Slade enters him with one powerful thrust, his hands desperately scramble on the smooth surface while Slade places his own on his hips and drives into his pliant body in a ruthless pace. 

His wanton moans echo through the cave, bouncing on the walls and Bruce grows rigid in his seat. Dick looks everywhere else but at the video, tears of embarrassment gathering in the corners of his eyes. He wants to leave. Just turn around and exit the cave, go upstairs to finally grant his body the rest he promised. 

Instead he finds himself unable to move as the sounds of him and Deathstroke fucking are all he can focus on. His eyes switch to Bruce, watching him intently and wonders what's going through his head right now. Wonders if he'll have to suffer some kind of consequences after this is over or if Bruce will pretend this never happened. 

_ (The force Slade used to slam into him was brutal and his lungs worked hard to keep up. Spit and precum eased the way for Slade, but the friction caused Dick to approach his oncoming orgasm and it was coming fast. _

_ A hand shot back to hold onto Slade's arm, digging into his suit as he tensed. _

_ "Don't, don't stop! I'm coming — Ah!" _

_ Slade only growled in response, thrusting once, twice, before he pulled his hips until his pelvis rested snugly against his ass. _

_ Both were shaking in unison as they each reached their climax — Dick in his suit and Slade deep inside him. _

_ About ten minutes later Nightwing had to sit next to the unsuspecting Batman for the drive to the manor while he tried not to let on that he felt the cum of his enemy leak out of him.) _

Only then does Bruce finally move, not just closing the video, but deleting it altogether. He still hasn't said a word and Dick positively starts to panic. 

"Bruce, I — I can explain—" 

"No need." 

Bruce stands from the chair and doesn't even look at Dick when he brushes past him, leaving him behind.


End file.
